the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy St. Patrick's Day!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Happy St. Patrick's Day! 27 Comments Mz.Hyde Mz.Hyde @disqus_NnFUI30kih a year ago Thumbnail Happy St. Patrick's Day everyone! Share your leprechaun name in the comments down below! Mine's Greenie O'Knuckles, and unlike Sonic I don't chuckle! Recommend 7 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Tairais • a year ago Peevish O'Blaze, the most pissed off and lit leprechaun to exist. 3 •Share › − Avatar Helen Jekyll Tairais • a year ago Oh my gosh, that sounds like the leprechaun I was forced to play during a board game, the one that made me lose my voice from shouting so much. XD They were constantly full of furry because they accidentally set a batch of cookies on fire. It was only a matter of time until the yelling took its toll. O-o 3 •Share › Avatar Tairais Helen Jekyll • a year ago What on earth kind of board game has ya playing as a leprechaun? XD 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Tairais • a year ago A hellish one, that’s what. XD (It’s called Quelf) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Helen Jekyll • a year ago That is officially the WORST name for something, thanks I hate it XD 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Tairais • a year ago I'm pretty sure the game's secret goal is to drive all its players mad, via making them do tedious and strange things, such as say everything twice, start and end every sentence with a certain word, or be forbidden to use ones arms for a length of time. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Helen Jekyll • a year ago I want to play this three years ago what the heck nevermind that sounds like a blast 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Tairais • a year ago XD I think it would’ve been more fun with the right people, the group I played with lost interest quickly. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited Their loss, I'm gonna be the best goddamn leprechaun ever! >:D 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Tairais • a year ago I'll have to buy the game and ensure that you get that "Roolz" card. XD 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Helen Jekyll • a year ago I look forward to it XD 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • a year ago Stumpy McWoozy--sounds like a blood loss issue to me! XD How drunk did my leprechaun self get?! XD 3 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago Drunk enough to lose a limb was my first thought o.O 4 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago Protip: Never try to operate a chainsaw while drunk. XD 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago *slurs* “Watch me juggle these chainsaws!” >:D *frantic noises by the few remaining sober partygoers, while all the fellow drunks cheer them on* 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited Oh gosh, is your leprechaun okay? XD He sounds like quite the mess, maybe he should have a lie down. XD 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago It ain't a real party till someone goes to the ER! XDX 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited Hooboy, sounds like the kind of get together the Society throws. XDD 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin • a year ago • edited Mine's "Stumpy McWhiskey". XD 4 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • a year ago Short and drunk, I like it. XD 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • a year ago I'm Greenie McKnob, I sound like an old grandpa leprechaun XD 3 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue • a year ago Warty McDoodles sounds like a euphemism.. 2 •Share › Avatar Setae • a year ago Bunyon McCoppertop. Guess I'm a ginger now. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Setae • a year ago Oh my god, you sound like a ginger baker leprechaun. XD 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox • a year ago Potsy O'Shivers..... POtsY O'SHIVERS FoR YoUR SerVIcE *Proceeds to drown in Guinness* *Utterson and Richard disown me* Jesus christ XDDDDDDDXI'm pretty sure I've been disowned by my family past and present just for that. Well, in any case, Happy Belated St. Patrick's! I've been pretty exhausted the past few days but I'm gonna try and reply to stuff. =w= in the meantime, I'm also trying to do some research so I can get Utterson a St. Patrick's day rp going, cause my irish child deserves the time off. Like dammit, he DESERVES TO HAVE A GOOD TIME 3:'VVVVVVV 3 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll The Fox • a year ago Pfffft! XD Please, even if everyone else disowns you, I'll adopt you, that made my day. XD Happy belated St. Patrick's day to you too! Sorry to hear that you haven't been doing so hot, I hope energy finds you again soon. ^-^ Oooh, that sounds interesting! I look forward to seeing it! :D 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 • a year ago • edited Goldie McTurnips???? O-kay then. XD (P.S: Nice Sonic reference, Mz. Hyde. XD) 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy